It's the Thought That Counts
by Knight Mistress
Summary: Rogue thought she was giving Remy an especially thoughtful present for Christmas-what's better than giving a thief something she managed to steal? But when realizes that stealing isn't as easy as Remy makes it out to be, well, for this Christmas, it's the thought that counts. Romy fluff.


Christmas had snuck up on her yet again.

This is why she was stuck in a crowded mall, on Christmas Eve, trying to get her Christmas shopping done before tomorrow.

_It seems like I'm not the only one who forgot, _Rogue thought drily, trying to move through the throng of people. _At least I'm almost done. I just have to get something for.. _she shuffled through her bags. _..Remy. _

What to buy for the thief who could steal anything he wanted?

It had to be something nice, that'd he remember and keep forever. Not something that he'd throw away, but something he would look at when he wanted to think of her.

_Get him a six pack of beer. Then you two could enjoy yourselves—_

"Ah'm still untouchable, Logan," she muttered, rubbing her head. "Thanks for the suggestion, though."

Thankfully, Logan stayed silent after that, and Rogue was able to roam the mall in peace. Well, as peaceful as you could get when millions of people were trying to do the same thing.

After what seemed like endless hours of wandering, but was probably only a few minutes, she found herself separated from everyone else and in some of the weird part of the mall. She gripped her bag tighter, unsure of how she got here and where everyone else was.

_At least I don't have to worry about touching anyone here, _she told herself, tugging at the scarf around her neck. _And if I do find anything, I won't have to wait in a line to get it. _

She already knew that she wanted to find something unique for Remy. So, that's how she ended up standing in front of a strange kind of food store. Odd, but she was sure that he wouldn't get anything like it this Christmas.

However, once she walked in, she was unsure if this was the place to get him anything.

The outside looked more promising than the inside did. The walls were stacked high with cans and boxes of food while right in front of her was someone at the counter. He smiled widely at her and waved enthusiastically, which Rogue returned with a small wave of her own.

She ducked behind a row of food and tried to find something he could perhaps put in his gumbo or make something nice for the holiday.

_For Remy,_ she reminded herself as she sent another nervous glance towards the cashier. _For Remy. _

The man smiled at her again and she waved weakly once more. This time, after waving, she turned immediately to the door and muttered, "Ah ne'er thought Ah'd say this, but Ah need to get back t' society."

This man was seriously freaking her out.

She grabbed a can off the shelf. "There. Ah'll steal somethin' for Remy. From one thief to another." She chuckled and shoved the can into her pocket, and was just about to leave the store when she thought she saw a flash of brown.

Rogue rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "Impossible."

But instead of leaving so soon, she walked over to where she thought she saw the flash and noticed a display of jewelry that she hadn't seen before. Which was odd, since she hadn't expected to see one in a food store. Maybe the owner liked nice things.

_I don't think that Remy will appreciate a bracelet or a necklace as much as I would. _

She turned to leave, but the cashier shouted out:

"Ma'am, I cannot let you leave without you paying for that."

"Sorry for ya troubles, mister, but Ah really need to go," Rogue said quickly, clutching her bag, her heart beating nervously. "I don't need to pay for anythin', Ah didn't take anythin'."

She hurried out the door, sending nervous glances to the cashier, who was on the phone with someone. _I need to get out of here before they can send someone after me. Channel your inner Remy—_

Apparently, channeling her inner Remy led her to bump into three security guards, all who were looking down at her on the floor.

Rogue scurried to her feet and almost considered just giving the men the can she had taken.

_No! This is going to be the best gift for him. I put so much time and effort stealing this can from the shop. _

"Give us the bracelet you stole, ma'am," One of the guards said, his hand on his belt. "It's against the law."

Rogue stared at him, forgetting to play dumb. "Ah. . Ah stole a can! You must have the wrong woman; Ah'm not the one you're lookin' for."

Another guard reached for his walkie-talkie and said quietly, "She's delusional, may be crazy. Thinks she stole a can. We may need back-up."

Rogue glared at the man in front of her, who towered over her by at least two feet. "Give me the bracelet—"

She punched him in the nose and sprinted off. She could hear one of the guards holler, "We definitely need back-up."

She thought she was in good shape from all those danger room sessions, but with those guards pounding after her, she didn't know how much longer she could keep up. Her best bet was to go back into the crowds of people and try to stay hidden. . .

. . . But not knowing how exactly she got into this weird part of the mall, she had no idea where that was.

She ducked into hallway leading towards the bathroom and acted like she was just a normal woman, going to the bathroom. No use; they followed her down the hallway, running faster than they were before because they knew that they had cornered her.

_Damn, that usually works in movies. I guess today just isn't my day. _

"Chère, dis way!"

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room, their other hand on her mouth.

She whipped around and moved into a fighting stance, before realizing that it was Remy. She lowered her stance tiredly and fell back into his embrace. Carefully, Remy lowered her to the floor, where she sat, resting on his shoulder.

"Ah've gotten into a lot of trouble for ya, Cajun," she murmured and then quickly grabbed the can out of her bag. "Merry Christmas, Swamp Rat."

"Aw, dis is fer Remy?" He grabbed the can of beans and held it to his heart. "Merci, chère, dis is beautiful."

She snorted. "Thanks for pullin' me in here. The guards have been chasin' mah for a while, but—wait, where are the guards?"

She stood up anxiously. "They were chasin' me down this hallway before you pulled me in here. They should have found mah before now."

Remy smiled sheepishly and she knew better than to ask where the guards were. Knowing Remy, he probably got one of his "friends" to take them out.

"Roguey, why were de guards chasin' you? Remy tought dey were chasin' him, and you jus' got caught up in it all."

She sighed. "Ah stole the beans for ya. Thought ya'd like a gift that I stole, ya know, since you're a thief," she admitted and grinned, looking up at Remy from her spot on his shoulder, then added sarcastically, "Don't tell mah you were doin' the same."

"Oh, Remy was," he admitted, kissing her hair. "Stole dis fer you, Marie, hope you like it." He reached into his trench coat to pull out a bracelet. "Merry Christmas."

She sucked in a breath. "Remy, it's beautiful!" She gazed at it in his grip. "My can looks so lame compared—"

He pressed a kiss to her gloved hand and wrapped it around her wrist. "Your can is beautiful, chère. Couldn't ask for a better Christmas."

"Wait," Rogue said suddenly, stretching out the word. "They thought Ah stole the bracelet. .This makes a lot more sense now."

_That's why those guys pulled the gun on me. They thought I stole the bracelet. _

"Ah," Remy murmured. "Dat's why dey thought Remy stole beans. It seems dat dey got us confused."

Rogue murmured sleepily, "It seems so."

And, in a few minutes, she was asleep in his arms.

Remy smiled down at the sleeping girl in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Merry Christmas, Rogue."

**A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? They stole for each other! Readers, don't try this for your Christmas. Remy is a trained professional while Rogue tried her hardest. Merry Christmas and have a great holiday season!**


End file.
